A Tale of Two Spankings
by YellowCitrusFruits
Summary: Not good with summaries, so not going to try. M for a reason, Consensual spankings, consensual dom/sub. LEMONS Offended by these things don't read, first lemon :L R&R appreciated


Rose POV

I breathed deeply as I slipped into my skinny jeans and low cut top, waving yet another man goodbye, adding a suggestive wink as he left, just as I'd been taught too.

My boss, Royce, walked in and told me I had another 'customer' in fifteen minutes. He told me this 'customer' was called Emmett , 18 years old, wanting a submissive partner. As far as I was concerned, it was just another horny teenage trying dominance for the first time. Yawn.

If you haven't guessed, I am a prostitute, and I'm not a picky prostitute either. I'll be dominant, submissive, hetro or homo, sex is sex and I love it. I don't really remember how I got into the business. I lost my virginity when I was 13, to a boy who I really liked at the time. After that, it occurred to me that I could get guys to fork out money to have sex with me. I was one of the prettiest at my school, and it didn't escape my notice that boys felt the need to cross their legs when I walked past in my short skirt and rolled up top. I guess that's when I started.

The news that I was selling myself spread quickly, and soon enough, the worst happened, my brother Edward found out. He can't keep his nose in his own business, my brother. So we formed a pact, He didn't tell mom and dad how I paid for that $200 pair of killer-heels and I didn't tell mom and dad that he had been fucking this bitch called Becca or something weekly for the past six months. Now, I'm 18, working in a brothel and beginning to regret my career choice. It was just one undersexed teenager after another.

With what time I had left, I freshened myself up, redid my hair and reapplied my make-up. Looking in the mirror, I saw I looked perfect, as per usual. Slipping out of the little relaxation room, waving to my fellow whore Tanya as I walked past her, I went to meet this Emmett kid.

I lay down on the couch as stuck a seductive pose as the kid opened the door and walked in.

**Holy mother-fucking shit! HE WAS HOT!**

Hot didn't do him justice, his muscles bulged through his tight black top. His jeans bulged as he caught a glimpse of me staring, and drooling, at him. Why is he here? I bet I'm not the only one who'd fuck him for free! I felt like a kid in a candy store, I couldn't wait for him to touch me, to dominate me, to fuck me raw!

"Erm... Hey..." he said slowly. I'm pretty sure he was expecting me to make the first move, but I was too busy dreaming. I knew exactly what I wanted him to do to me. I could feel his touch, his scent, I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Wlheeeotre" I mumbled back. _Nice one Rose! Way to make an idiot of yourself in front of the hot guy!_ I'm not sure what I meant to say, but I'm pretty sure it was a lot more seductive than "Whheeeotre".

"Stand up" he barked suddenly. This guy wasn't going to skimp on the dominating, I could tell. I didn't think I had a choice but to comply.

His eyes flickered over my body, inspecting my tight, revealing top, to my perfectly toned ass barely concealed by my jeans.

"Well, well, Miss Rosalie. Do you always dress in such a revealing manner." His voice was subdued, but it turned my on like hell.

I knew better than to lie, "Yes sir."

"Is that a good idea?" His voice developed a rough, gravely edge.

"No sir."

"That's right" He smiled as he saw my eyes wider with realization. "There are people out there who will take advantage of a beauty such as yourself. So do you know how I am going to educate you of the dangers."

I bit my lip as I tried to lie. "No sir."

"Liar" he spat in my face. With unparalleled speed, he picked me up and put me over his knee.

I tried to look resigned at what he was going to do to me, but my inner ecstasy gave me away. I started kicking and screaming to turn him on even more.

"Right" he started "I am going to spank you. After each hit, I want you to count and then say, 'Thank you sir, can I have some more please?'. If you slip up, we start again. Do you understand, you little whore?

"Yes sir" I breathed.

With that, he pulled down my jeans and my lacy black thong.

SMACK!

It stung, but I was too horny to notice it. "One. Thank you sir can I have some more please?"

SMACK!

"Two. Thank you sir can I have some more please?"

SMACK!

I decided to push it. "Four. Thank you sir can I have some more please?"

"What?" he bellowed. "Very clever bitch. Now we can start again."

He wasn't joking either. By the end of my spanking, my ass had turned purple, and I knew with a sure fire certainty I wasn't going to be sitting down in a hurry.

Noticing the sopping wet patch on my thong, Emmett said "Did you enjoy that you dirty little whore?" (I nodded ) "Well, who can blame you, you got me a little excited too." He pointed to a large rip in the middle of his jeans. Wow...

"Seeing as I'm all wound up now, I think you can suck me off." He said, tossing his jeans and tight boxers aside and shoving his huge member into my mouth, and roughly moving it along his shaft. After a while, he let go of me, allowing me to move more freely along his massive dick. If he told me to bite down, I did. If he told me to suck harder and faster, I did. If he told me to use my tongue, I did. I was totally, unquestionably his slave.

Once he had had enough, he told me it was time I got myself undressed. As I undid my bra revealing my large, perky breasts, he took his top off, revealing his glorious, colossal muscles. I felt some drool run down my lip.

"Get down on your hands and knees and beg for me to fuck you." He didn't ask he told.

And that's when some little switch went off inside me. I didn't want to be submissive anymore. I wanted him. I wanted to control him. So I said the riskiest thing I'd said all night.

"No."

His face first went blank, and then he scowled. "What?"

"I said no."

"Do you want to go over my knee again? I paid good money for you, I will not be defied!"

"Be quiet." I put on my dominant voice.

He went quiet. My body quivered with excitement. _He's submitting!_

"Now come over here Emmett. I want you to suck on my tits."

He took one of my breasts expertly in his mouth, sucking everything there was to suck. Once he had finished, he started on the other one. After he'd finished with that breast, he bit down on the nipple.

"EMMETT! Did I say you could bite?"

"No mistress." Oh. My. God. This HUNK called me mistress. I was so, dripping, wet. But I wasn't going to give in yet.

"I will let this pass this once, but not again. Is this understood?"

"Yes mistress."

"Now I want you to finger me. Only two fingers for now. Understood?"

He nodded in agreement, and moved over to my dripping pussy and inserted a couple of fingers. Oh, he felt so good. I bit my lip to repress a moan.

"Emmett, now add another finger."

I felt it immediately, his third finger rubbing my entrance expertly, this guy knew what he was doing. As he moved, his muscles bulged irrepressibly. How could I be in control of this god!

I told him to pull out, and he did. I made him wait for it, but I told him I wanted him to fuck me. I said I was going to ride him first.

He positioned himself on the couch, aimed his bulging cock upwards, and helped me ease myself into bliss.

I tilted my head back and kissed him violently as I started to move up and down on him. He fought for dominance of the kiss, but a low growl from me sent that problem away. I broke away as I picked up the pace, making him moan along with me.

"Emmett... I...n-neeed...y-yoou!" I called, screaming with pleasure. I was too lost in a daze to hear his reply.

After a couple more minutes, I told him we were moving positions, and that he was going to take me doggystyle.

Emmett started off at a teasing pace. I meant to tell him "Emmett! Faster! Now!" but I could only manage "Em...f-faser...Now...", but I think he knew what I meant.

I felt myself approaching orgasm "Emmett... yess...mmm..." I shouted.

Emmett let off a bellowing scream as he let off his juices inside me. At once my dominant side took over. I worked my way free of Emmett's grip and scowled at him.

"Emmett Cullen, did I say you could cum?"

"No mistress."

"What do you think I'm gonna do to you"

"Spank me mistress?"

"Indeed I am." I was SO happy. I was gonna get to do this.

Without a fight, or any complaints, he rolled over on to his stomach, toned ass in the air and waited.

"Emmett. I'm gonna make this more interesting." I whispered the words, moving over to my closet where I keep my sex toys, returning with a cane. "I'm going to punish you the old fashion way."

SMACK

The cane came down harder than I thought it would, but Emmett still complied.

He took 25 hits and wasn't even breaking a sweat. How tough was this guy?

Exhausted, we both collapsed on the sofa, and kissed each other again.

An eternity in his arms later, we both got dressed, and I gave him his bill.

"Hang on" he said, grinning "I paid for a submissive whore. You were dominant."

"Ok..." I said, matching his smile "We'll go half-half."

"Deal" he said, kissed me on the cheek and left.


End file.
